


Need Me More

by BBnibini



Series: Reaction Formation [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Emotional Constipation, F/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini
Summary: The shape of her mouth was familiar to him. The warmth of her tongue, her nails scratching his back in an attempt to be released from his grasp...the tiny little sounds she let out. They were most likely a semblance of moans she attempted to hold back. Deep down, she must have understood the shallowness of it all. She hated it, and hated him even more.The kiss would grow deeper until he did not feel any more struggle. Her eyes would become glazed, her cheeks would color a faint shade of red. Then, his chest would ache; a strong desire to hold her close would surface.He had to admit. He hated it too.





	Need Me More

"Talk to her."

"What- me?! But I did that last time!"

"...move."

Elizabeth and Nero looked up at the familiar shade towering the both of them. Alter's intimidating presence seemed more subdued than usual; if anything...he seemed to be in a good mood. But the two servants bickering near the summoning room were too focused on how to comfort their master to notice.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Alter. Master just had another mass summoning," Nero warned him.

"Even I, the great Emperor of Rome find it difficult to approach her when she's in that stat--"

"I said MOVE."

Whatever friendly gesture Nero thought she had been offering the Alter was rebuffed. She instinctively stepped aside(despite finding offense), sensing a murderous aura in his glare.

"Go." he looked at the two, as if his words were a final warning. Elizabeth wanted to protest but a certain green Archer spectating from a distance dragged the two away before they could even pick a fight.

_Annoying_.

He stepped inside and found a familiar head of red hair.

'There she is, his master.' he thought to himself.

A weak girl with laughable magic circuits. A fool oftentimes, but unfortunately a needed asset to finish his duties as a servant. Her frame seemed smaller as she sat splayed on the floor with a pile of mana prisms surrounding her. He assumed she had gotten them from duplicate copies of saint graphs and craft essences.

"Get up."

She didn't answer.

"I'll make you."

She finally looked up, her eyes glaring at him.

"300..."

He knelt down.

"300 Saint quartz!"

He scooped her up the floor. She struggled but he managed to carry her with one arm supporting her back. He felt a sensation on his stomach and noticed she started kicking him him with her knee. He didn't say a word.

"Alter--"

He cupped her cheek with one of his claws. He did not apply that much pressure on it but her one side still managed to get a scratch.

"There were runes on the summoning circle..."

He remained quiet, ignoring the staff's concerned inquiries about who's going to do the cleanup. He felt her kick him some more with laughable strength, call him names he knew the Chaldea Kitchen Staff would never want the child servants to hear, and even bite him but it only felt ticklish.

He only paid attention to her once they were finally alone in her room. There were traces of tears on her face and a trail of blood oozed from his previous touch.

"What are you smirking for?" she said with utmost hostility.

Alter managed to make her angrier by wiping the blood on her face with his thumb, then licked it, feeling a faint magical energy being absorbed in his body. He thought he should shed off a part of his armor to "treat" it once they were alone.

"A waste of mana if it gets dry," he answered simply. It was sweet, unlike her.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"I could say the same to you,"

Ritsuka was silenced by his sarcasm.

"Emotions are not needed in battle, Master." his words were still laced with sarcasm, but perhaps to an outsider witnessing the scene, it may have been teasing, even affectionate.

"Emotion my ass! Just admit what you've don--"

It always shut her up, his kisses. He would suck her dry of all her puny magical energy until she was too exhausted to fight with him. He did not really put any sentiment in the gesture, and only continued doing it since it was the most efficient way to calm her down.

The shape of her mouth was familiar to him. The warmth of her tongue, her nails scratching his back in an attempt to be released from his grasp...the tiny little sounds she let out. They were most likely a semblance of moans she attempted to hold back. Deep down, she must have understood the shallowness of it all. She hated it, and hated him even more.

The kiss would grow deeper until he did not feel any more struggle. Her eyes would become glazed, her cheeks would color a faint shade of red. Then, his chest would ache; a strong desire to hold her close would surface.

He had to admit. He hated it too.

When he finally pulled away, she would almost look like she was at peace. She would lie on his chest for she felt too tired. This time, she seemed to have more energy than usual since she didn't pass out immediately.

"I hate you...Cu..." she stilled. Her breathing grew softer. "I...needed...him..."

He knew. He knew how much she did. New heroic spirits were always good to have. But his master sees things, even impractical things with too much empathy. If she would continue dawdling, humanity may already be doomed.

He was slapping some sense into her. She was being foolish. To spend so much resources for a specific heroic spirit to be summoned would only cause favoritism. It would lower morale. It would make everyone inefficient in battle. S̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶f̶u̶r̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶a̶w̶a̶y̶.̶ ̶F̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶.̶

"A tool is only good for its utility. Calling it as something else other than its purpose is foolish."

He heard her laugh in frustration.

"Do not delude yourself, master. You're better than this. Hurt would only come your way if you continue your fantasies."

He saw it in her eyes: a strong feeling of opposition. She was too tired to glare at him but he felt slight movement from her. She was trying with all her might to move away. Cu mocked her by holding her even tighter.

He just wished that ache in his chest would stop.

"You have me. You need me more. In the end, you detest me for knowing that."

"F...uck...o..ff..."

He sneered.

No further movement nor protest came from the tiny little thing in his arms. She must have fallen asleep. He placed her on the bed, leaving his hoodie in her shivering form.

It's true. He might have...interfered. But this is for her sake. She must never abandon her duty.

Or so he says.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings. This is super self-indulgent but take all my salt.


End file.
